


You Can't Burn Me Down

by benebidfarewell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Crocker Corp, Future Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Technology, semi futuristic, sick!Dave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benebidfarewell/pseuds/benebidfarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not very good at summaries haha and that title is questionable </p>
<p>Dirk Strider is a scientist/doctor that works for Crocker Corp tries to find a way to improve his younger brother’s immune system, who currently has several chronic illnesses, in an attempt to give him a chance of living like a normal person.</p>
<p>Dave Strider hasn’t left his house in years ever since his body started failing him, his eyes and skin are extremely sensitive to sunlight, his body is susceptible to illness, and has to take vitamins to make up for his body’s deficiencies. </p>
<p>After years of research and experimentation, Dirk has finally found a solution to his brother’s illnesses, the procedure is a vast success and Dave becomes a healthy kid. However, the owner of the city, Lord English, has other ideas in mind and wants to use the procedure for something else. </p>
<p>It’s set in a more advanced society and mainly focuses on the Alpha kiddies, with the exception of Dave, and the cherubs, they’re all adults (again except Dave). technological shenanigans ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Bro?”  
“Yea Dave?”  
“Where’s mom and dad?”  
“…”  
“Bro?”  
“They’re gone kiddo.”  
“Where’d they go? When are they comin back?”  
“They aren’t coming back Dave.”   
“Why?”  
“Because it was their time.”  
“Time? Time for what?”  
“Dave they’re de-”  
A man clears his throat behind them, ”Mr.Strider?”  
Dirk turns around to face him, still holding his younger brother’s hand, his face is devoid of any visible emotion.  
“Yes?”   
“Um they’re the legal issues we need to discuss about you and your,” the man looks down at Dave, ”sibling.”  
Dirk’s expression didn’t change but his grip on Dave’s hand tightened, Dave looked up at his brother, frowning a bit.  
“There’s nothing to discuss, Dave is staying with me and that’s it.”  
“But-”  
“No,” Dirk’s voice threatening, ”There is no but, he’s my brother, and he is staying with me. That’s final.”   
The man pursed his lips, wanting to say more but he already knew that this was going to happen, “Alright Mr.Strider but fair warning you-”

The screen paused before the man could finish, Dirk tapped the the X in the corner of the screen and it went dark. A door opened to his right, Dave stood hesitantly in the doorway, his hand still on the knob. Dirk turned to him still in his seat, his eyebrow raised in interest, Dave was never one to be openly hesitant.   
“Sup lil man.”  
Dave eyed his brother behind his triangular shades and spoke in a shaky tone, ”Hey uh Bro so I know you’re like busy and shit with your research with Lalonde and you probably have no time for this shit since you’re bout to go to work because wow this is not impor-”  
“Dave,” Dirk says with a firm voice, ”you’re rambling again, just get to the point dude.”  
“Ah- right uh ok i’m almost out of medicine again.”   
“How much left?”  
“…”  
“Dave,” Dirk prompts.  
“I’ll be out by today.”  
“Jesus fucking christ Dave,” Dirk runs a hand through his hair in frustration, he lets out a huff, ”You know next time you start running low on shit like that, mind telling me before it’s almost completely gone?”   
“I know,” Dave snaps back irritably, he scratches the back of his neck, a frown set on his face, “I didn’t mean to. I just didn’t notice til like this morning when I had to take them.”   
Dirk stares at him with an unreadable expression before turning away back to the screen, “Alright, I’ll place an order on the way to work and pick it up during lunch or something.”  
Dave looks at the ground and releases a breath of relief he had been holding.  
“And Dave?” Dirk says, still facing the blank screen.  
Dave looks up, “Yea Bro?”  
“I…nevermind. Mind sticking some bread in the toaster for me? Gotta leave earlier if I wanna be on time to work.”   
“Bro, we both know you don’t give a shit if you’re late to work or not and I know damn well Lalonde won’t care either.”  
Dirk gives a short laugh, ”Language kid. Dunno who the fuck taught you all those words but if I meet them, there’s gonna be some serious strifing going on. So you gonna make me toast or what?”  
Dave gives a tiny smile, ”No idea bro, not a clue. And yea I’ll get your fuckin toast,” he scoffs and turns away to head to the kitchen. Dirk looks back at Dave as he leaves, his lips pursed and jaw set.   
“You’ll be ok soon,” he says softly, knowing Dave isn’t there anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk heads to work

“Heyaaa Dirky~,” Roxy slurred.  
“Hey Ro,” Dirk nodded at her as he entered the lab, went over to his desk and hung his coat over his chair.  
“How’sa Dave?”  
“Same as ever,” he deadpanned, not noticing he furrowed his brows.  
“Liiiiiiaaaaeeeerrr~! You can’t lie to me Di-Stri, I’m too awesome ta lie to,” Roxy sipped her ever constant martini, “Wha’s wrong?”  
Dirk slowly raised his hands in surrender, ”Alright, alright, you caught me red handed Rox.”  
“Da-amn right I did! I’m like a cop with some sweet-ass hawk eyes watchin you 24-7 like she were watching her baby.”  
“Roxy what the hell does that even mean?” Dirk asked lowering his hands, his eyebrows raised in amusement.  
“The fuck if I know, obviously,” she waved her hand around dramatically, “I am sooo drunk right now. But we’re gettin off topic, what’s wrong?”  
Dirk sighed and slumped into his chair, ”It’s nothing big, Dave just pulled some stupid shit on me.”  
“And said stupid shit is??”  
“Cut the sass Lalonde I’m getting there.”  
Roxy rolled her eyes at him, Dirk continued, ”He asked me for more medicine.”  
“So?”  
“He asked me today and completely runs out tomorrow. I’ve told him before to tell me at least a week before he runs out of medicine so I can place an order for it ahead of time,” Dirk huffs exasperated.  
“So? That’s it?!”  
“What?” Dirk furrows a brow, confused.  
“Seriously Dirk? I’ve known you fur, for too long to know that it’s more than just that. So what’s really wrong?”  
Dirk stares for a moment with a blank expression before replying, ”I’m just worri-”  
The door opens with a small thud against the wall.  
“Good morning everyone!” Jane calls cheerfully, all smiles.  
“Mornin Jane~y!” Roxy runs over to her, martini still in hand, before giving her a bone crushing hug. Jane returns the hug with just as much enthusiasm, Roxy loosens her grip to turn her head to look at Dirk.  
“What’er you waiting for? Come on and give our favorite dame a good old Strider hug!”  
Dirk gives a small chuckle, rises from his seat and walks over to Jane.  
“Good morning Ms. Crocker,” he says fondly.  
“Morning Mr. Strider hoho,” Jane lets go of Roxy and raises her arms up to give him a hug. Dirk leans down and pulls her into an embrace as Jane wraps her arms around his neck and smiles. Dirk glances at Roxy and gives her a mischievous grin before picking Jane up off the ground. She squeals in surprise and holds onto him tighter, ”D-dirk! Put me down!”  
Roxy bursts out laughing and Dirk starts spinning around while Jane is still holding on for dear life. She continues to cling on but giggles as they spin around, Dirk smirks. A large screen crackles to life and a robotic voice sounds and they stop, ”Hello everyone, it seems you are all flaunting your ability to physically express the human emotion, happiness, in front of me once again.”  
Dirk gently puts Jane down and turns to the screen, his face neutral once again, “Hello AR.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxy isn't really that drunk but sometimes she loses the metaphor ⊙︿⊙ hawk baby


End file.
